The present invention is generally directed to wireless communication devices and related apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible system of interchangeable wireless telecommunication componentry that is adaptable for use with different wireless communication systems and featuresets.
The current providers of wireless communication and cellular telephone products are constantly developing new equipment and related services. As these wireless communication advancements become more and more demanding on the functional capabilities of the mobile communication equipment, the relative cost of these portable devices continue to rise while consumers attempt to keep up with the latest available technology.
The number of cellular telephone network systems available today places a heavy financial burden on consumers who attempt to maintain state of the art services and equipment. In general, mobile telephones throughout different countries of the world operate on different wireless network systems or standards which may be broadly divided into either analog or digital systems. Examples of well established analog systems include AMPS, which is used primarily in the United States and Latin America, Australia, New Zealand, Russia and Asian-Pacific countries. Other types of analog type networks include ETACS and NMT which are used throughout Europe, Russia, and Asian-Pacific countries. Meanwhile, the recent advent of digital technology in wireless communications has naturally spawned its own set of digital wireless systems across the globe. Global Standard for Mobile communications (GSM), for example, is heavily used in Asian-Pacific countries, and is considered by many to be the digital standard of Europe. Other common digital systems include DCS 1800 which is used in many different countries. PCS-1900 and D-AMPS are other digital systems used to some extent in the United States, Canada, and a variety of Asian-Pacific countries. Additional digital systems include North American Digital Cellular (NADC), Personal Handy System, and Digital European Cordless Telephone (DECT). While digital network systems are relatively new in comparison to their analog counterpart, it is widely acknowledged that digital systems will continue to provide more cellular telephone features and improved transmission security. Today, new wireless communications systems and protocols are continually emerging as additional providers enter the market and attempt to establish still more purported standards.
There are several new wireless technologies, in particular, that are slowly emerging but not widely available or accepted yet in many countries. Personal Communication Systems (PCS) are currently in high demand, as well as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, and the Omnipoint system which is now used in the eastern region of the United States. As these systems become more accepted and accessible, consumers will migrate from older systems using wireless standards such as AMPS or NADC to these newly developed technologies. Unfortunately, migrating to a new system with present wireless telephone technologies often requires the purchase of a new telephone unit. Because wireless telephones today are designed for use with a specific system, they often can not be used with other systems. For example, a telephone designed for a NADC network system cannot be used with a GSM network system. Each wireless network system has its own designated frequencies and protocols, and the supporting electronics contained within these wireless telephones are generally designed to work only within these specified parameters.
Within each particular network system, a wireless standard is established which may be generally defined as a specification for the manufacturing and operation of wireless components within the system such as the base stations, handsets, and switches. A wireless standard may further specify specific rules and protocols such as how a wireless telephone communicates with a base station, how a base station relays signals to another base station, and what types of signals are to be used.
Most countries designate different frequencies for their subscribers within a particular type of cellular telephone network system. The particular wireless standard within each system typically allows different implementations of the standard including variations within a carrier frequency range. Multiple implementations of the standard often require different handsets since each of these implementations practically represent another wireless system or subsystem. The frequencies used by different wireless systems may vary between approximately 900 MHz to 2.1 GHz or more. For cellular telephones operating in the 900 MHz range, wireless chipsets may be ordinarily formed of silicon. But with respect to devices that operate within the 2.1 GHz range, different materials such as GaAs is often required. Even different chip process technologies are therefore used in telephones built for different systems. In fact, the same wireless network system may include multiple implementations or subsystems of a wireless standard which require different cellular telephone handsets. For example, even if the GSM standard is adopted in many continents, each region of the world essentially implements a different wireless system because the frequency range within each system is different. On the other hand, there are a few localized systems such as the AMPS system which is consistently implemented across the United States so that the wireless system and the wireless standard are mutually coextensive. In those instances where there is no deviation from the specification of a wireless standard, or if there is only one implementation in effect, the wireless system effectively becomes the same as the wireless standard.
The widespread lack of uniformity among wireless systems today continues as new cellular telephones are introduced. However, most of these wireless units may be conceptually divided into two basic sections. One section may contain most of the basic electronics that support a particular wireless communication system, and may be referred to as internal electronics. The other section may contain remaining wireless telephone components such as a display, speaker, microphone, keypad, battery, and may be referred to as external componentry. The internal electronics generally contain the specific components for operation with a particular wireless system. Today, there exists at least two industry cost trends that relate to the internal and external componentry of a wireless telephone. The first trend involves the change in relative costs of the two sections. The cost of the internal electronics has been dropping significantly. Simpler wireless chipsets are reducing design costs, and high volume production provides more economical computer chips. The cost of the external components, however, are not dropping as fast for various reasons such as the maturity of external component technologies and the demand for increased complexity in external components. As this trend progresses, the external componentry may constitute a larger percentage of the wireless telephone cost. The second trend which has been observed is directed to the increase in the total cost of wireless telephones. Advanced wireless telephones in the future will most likely incorporate more expensive components such as color active matrix displays, advanced microprocessors, high capacity memory devices, Internet access and electronic e-mail systems, and improved casing and component materials. The majority of this increased cost may be attributed to the external componentry of the wireless telephone. This cost trend will tend to further increase the comparative cost of the external componentry in relation to the cost of the internal electronics. Unlike the decreasing cost of the internal electronics, the cost of the external componentry in advanced wireless telephones is most likely to increase. The wireless communication and cellular telephone industry is not prepared to accommodate the increasing cost of new wireless telephones and the ever increasing number of wireless network systems.
The wireless communication and cellular telephone industry is also experiencing simultaneous growth in the range of available network services and features. A wireless telephone feature may be essentially considered a desired capability of the handset unit that is not critical to its basic operation such as caller ID, last number recall, fast dial, text messaging, voice message recording, signal strength indicator, and telephone number and information storage. The total collection of features for a particular wireless telephone and network system may be referred to as a featureset. In order to prolong the useful life of a wireless telephone, consumers should be able to change the featureset of a wireless telephone as new features become available. Otherwise, the telephone may become obsolete in a relatively short period of time for its lack of up-to-date features and capabilities. The lack of expandable featuresets remains an issue that has been remotely addressed by the industry at best. Some wireless digital telephones today may include reserved locations within a menu user-interface for currently unavailable services. When new features are subsequently implemented in the system, these anticipated functions may be already supported by the telephone handset when activated. The manufacturer must of course face the formidable task of constantly anticipating each possible feature in the future, and reserving sufficient space for these features in the user-interface menu. These prospective features also cause early confusion among consumers when features in their menu are visible but non-functional.
In most respects, most cellular telephones available today may be characterized as inflexible due to their inability to support multiple wireless systems or simple telephone featureset upgrades. Today, wireless telephones have a limited or a relatively unexpanded featureset. A wireless telephone is typically designed with a particular fixed or limited range of features. In order to obtain more features beyond the capabilities of the handset, another wireless telephone must usually be purchased. For example, a subscriber may purchase a current model wireless telephone that is able to store telephone numbers as well as automatically initiate outgoing calls. A new wireless telephone may be introduced the following year with a previously unavailable feature that may include an alphanumeric keypad to allow a user to store and access names, addresses, and telephone numbers, in the telephone. With current wireless telephones, the user will most likely need to purchase a completely new telephone in order to obtain this feature or any other features in the future. While purchasing another wireless telephone for a new featureset or a different network system may be an acceptable practice now because basic wireless telephones are relatively inexpensive, there will be a much a larger cost involved in the future as the overall cost of more advanced wireless telephones continue to rise. For instance, when a subscriber purchases a $2000 wireless telephone for a NADC system, it will cost substantially the same amount to replace the wireless telephone when switching to another system such as the CDMA system. Consumers are becoming increasingly mobile, particularly in the business setting, and the likelihood or demand for switching wireless telephone systems is extremely high. This restriction effectively places a price limit on how much a wireless telephone manufacturer may charge for a telephone since many consumers may not purchase an expensive wireless telephone if it will have to replaced when changing or upgrading to a different system or featureset in the near future. Although a relatively expensive wireless telephone may be very useful and offer the most current features available, its sales may be very limited because of consumer fear of obsolescence. For those individuals who travel within the global community, and elect to purchase multiple wireless telephones, significant inconveniences may further arise. Because users generally store important telephone numbers and information in a particular telephone, using multiple telephones for each system would be extremely inconvenient. For example, the use of different equipment typically involves a new user-interface that must be learned by the subscriber for each telephone. All information would also have to be re-entered into multiple telephones or synchronized for consistent and current information in each unit.
As explained above, new equipment is often purchased for service upgrades or migration to another wireless system. The idea of buying new telephones provides a relatively simple and feasible solution for many current customers who desire featureset upgrades or service within a different system. Wireless telephones are relatively inexpensive today, and are often offered at a minimal cost when subscribing for a new service. But the repeated purchase of new equipment will not be practical for customers who desire state of the art equipment as the cost for high performance cellular telephone equipment continues to rise. It may be possible to imbed necessary components to support more than one wireless system in a telephone handset. For example, dual-mode telephones have been designed for cellular services that use two standards such as NADC and AMPS because the coverage of the digital systems may still be inadequate. Users may need to occasionally access an alternate network system such as AMPS in certain areas. However, these telephones cannot support systems other than the limited number of systems for which they were originally designed. For example, a NADC/AMPS dual-mode telephone cannot be used in Europe because it is incompatible with GSM systems. A user would be required to use another telephone capable of working with yet another network system. A wireless telephone designed for every presently known wireless system in use today would be prohibitively large and extremely expensive. In any event, the unit would still be incompatible with available systems that will be undoubtedly developed in the future.
Another example of previous systems with relatively expensive external componentry includes a laptop computer and cellular telephone that operate in turn with the same Type III PC Card. The card was configured in a limited manner for the selected operation of either the cellular telephone handset or computer. This card also included an extra level of complexity requiring attachments such as an earpiece and corresponding handset jack, protruding components that were unsightly and flimsy, and relatively complicated user interfaces. The Type III PC card was also limited to the AMPS wireless system or protocol, and provided a rigid or fixed feature-set built into the telephone that could not be replaced or upgraded. Moreover, the PC card could only operate with a particular cellular telephone handset and a compatible laptop computer in an attempt to reduce the cost or need for common wireless components included in each product. In particular, the PC card could be either used in the laptop to support AMPS data communications, or in the telephone for AMPS voice communications. This Type III PC card was not designed for other wireless systems, and only included components that were specific to the AMPS system. As with other devices described above, this expensive computer and handset system was only briefly introduced, and provided a relatively inflexible wireless product for use with only a certain wireless standard and a restricted range of features. The continuous lack of flexibility in current wireless communication systems and services provide consumers with no reasonable or cost-effective alternatives in maintaining equipment for extended periods of time.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus directed to a flexible wireless communication system. Flexible wireless handsets with modular electronic components may be selected for operation within many different analog or digital systems. The units may be configured for removable connection to a variety of modular cartridges to provide a versatile communication device. A cartridge may be selected for the replacement of one or more existing cartridges within the handset to provide varying degrees of flexibility including the selection of a different featureset for the handset and compatible operation within different wireless systems. Another aspect of the invention provides methods for upgrading and reconfiguring cellular telephones and wireless communication devices for different systems. A flexible wireless telephone may be initially selected with an original removable cartridge that may be later substituted with additional cartridges to improve or change the featureset of the telephone. A flexible wireless telephone as provided herein may also enable a user to replace a removable cartridge containing the internal electronics of a wireless system with another cartridge with different internal electronics for use with a different wireless system. A consumer may thus continue to use the same flexible wireless telephone handset yet still migrate to a new wireless system by installing a cartridge with a desired featureset within a selected wireless telephone system.
The inflexibility of current cellular telephone products has not been directly recognized or openly addressed by the industry. A reason why the problem of inflexibility with existing devices has gone largely unnoticed may be attributed to the current wireless telephone cost structure which does not make the upgrading of wireless telephone equipment or services cost-effective. Since the internal electronics component represents a relatively large portion of the cost of common wireless telephones today, replacement of these portions would be, in effect, similar to buying a new unit. But there is an emerging market for more expensive high-end cellular telephones or handsets that provide more functions and greater featuresets through the continuing developments in wireless communications. The external componentry for these portable devices may rapidly become more expensive than their respective internal electronics, and in these markets, the problem of inflexible wireless communication systems will become even more prevalent. The continued existence of inflexible wireless telephones and systems may be further attributed to the industry practices which continually encourage consumers to purchase new equipment. This will often fuel demand for new wireless telephones much like the trend for purchasing the latest or improved versions of products in the computer hardware and software industry. Additionally, subscribers themselves may simply not recognize the current need for telephone handsets that are upgradeable and versatile. The present wireless market continues to emphasize, while consumers persist in demanding, small and light-weight devices. As a result, some of the primary goals for wireless telephone manufacturers have been to create the smallest or the lightest units possible which may be sold at a premium. Current subscribers may not be immediately concerned with the inability of devices to operate with different systems. Many consumers do not even recognize the inflexibility of wireless telephones and systems, and cannot therefore articulate a need for a more feasible alternative. Because the problem of inflexible wireless telephones has largely gone unnoticed, currently available solutions are entirely inadequate.
The present invention is directed to the need for flexible wireless telephones and systems. The components of a cellular telephone formed in accordance with the invention may be replaced to support the operation of a different wireless system and/or to change the featureset of the unit. The invention may be also directed to the need for a wireless telephone that includes modular functionality to operate with any wireless system, and a wireless communication and cellular telephone system that has expandable or upgradeable featuresets to accommodate future user demands. For example, a modular cellular telephone cartridge kit may be selected for updating a configurable cellular telephone handset comprising a replacement cellular cartridge with electronic wireless communications components that provides a set of selected mobile telephone features for a cellular telephone system. The cartridge may include an interface configured for connection to a cellular telephone handset having an existing cellular cartridge that already supports the operation of a cellular telephone system. The kit may also include a set of instructions for updating the cellular telephone handset by replacing the existing cellular cartridge with the replacement cellular cartridge. The cartridge components may include a RF/IF subsystem, a baseband subsystem, a voice processing subsystem, and a power management subsystem. The components may be integrated onto at least one computer chip, and may support a variety of systems including an AMPS wireless system, a GSM system, a NADC system, or any combination thereof. The replacement cellular telephone cartridge may be a PC card that substantially conforms with established PCMCIA standards.
Another variation of the invention includes a wireless communications integrated circuit kit for upgrading a configurable wireless communications device comprising one or more modular integrated circuits having a plurality of wireless electronic components that provides an upgraded set of predetermined features within at least one wireless communication system. The computer chip may include an interface configured for connection with a wireless communications device that supports the operation of the set of predetermined features. Instructions to upgrade the configurable wireless communications device may be included.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a universal wireless cellular telephone handset is provided comprising at least one wireless communication component that supports a set of selected mobile telephone features for a cellular telephone network system. An interface may be formed in the unit for connection to a plurality of modular cellular telephone cartridges each having a plurality of electronic wireless communication components that provide a unique set of selected mobile telephone features. The handset may include a microcontroller, a microprocessor and a memory storage with a computer operating system. The interface of the wireless cellular telephone handset may substantially comply with a PC Card standard established by the PCMCIA, and may include a plurality of connections configured as sockets, or ports for smartcards, infrared communications, data exchange with other wireless or non-wireless devices. The handset may be accompanied with a set of instructions for changing the set of selected mobile telephone features or the cellular telephone network system by removably connecting different modular cellular telephone cartridges to the handset.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a universal wireless voice communication device comprising a wireless communication handset having a first set of at least one wireless communication component that supports at least one selected wireless communication system. The handset may include a handset interface in communication with the first set of at least one wireless communication component configured for communication with a plurality of modular cartridges. A modular cartridge with a second set of components may provide a set of wireless communications features to the handset through a cartridge interface in communication with the second set of components. The cartridge may be removably connected to the handset interface to provide a shared coupling or access between the first and the second set of at least one wireless communication component. The modular cartridge may have at least one microcontroller for controlling the wireless communications device, an integrated circuit, or any combination of wireless communications subsystems. The telephone may further include a smart battery for providing a controlled power source to the communication device. The modular cartridge and the wireless communication handset may be configured to substantially conform with a selected PCMCIA standard. The wireless communication handset may be also formed with numerous slots or openings, and may include a moveable cover to retain and conceal the cartridge within the handset.
In yet another embodiment provided in accordance with the invention, a universal wireless system may be implemented for a plurality of wireless systems. A handset for this embodiment may include communication components that supports a first and a second cellular system. An interface formed in the handset may be in communication with a first modular cartridge that provides features for the first cellular system through a first cartridge configured for removable connection to the handset. A second modular cartridge may provide a set of features for the second cellular system through a second cartridge interface that may be configured for removable connection to the handset interface. The first cellular system and the second cellular system may be the same or different wireless cellular systems. The first and second set of wireless communications features may be also the same or different. A universal cellular telephone may be thus reconfigured in accordance with the invention. The wireless communication handset may be formed with a handset interface in communication with a first set of wireless communication components in the handset. A first modular cartridge may be selected having a second set of components that provides selected features for a cellular system. The cartridge may include an interface in communication with the second set of components that is configured for removable connection to the handset interface. A set of instructions may be provided for reconfiguring the wireless communication handset comprising the following steps of selecting a second modular cartridge having a third set of at least one wireless communication component that provides a second set of wireless communications features for a second cellular system and a second cartridge interface in communication with the third set of at least one wireless communication component configured for removable connection to the handset interface, disconnecting the first modular cartridge interface from the handset interface, and connecting the second cartridge interface to the handset interface. The first and the second set of wireless communications features may be different or the same, and the first and the second cellular system may also be different or the same.
Additionally, the principles of the invention may be applied to a variety of wireless communications devices for exchanging voice, data, video or any other type of transmissible information.
Another aspect of the present invention includes various methods of forming and operating a flexible wireless communications system. For example, the invention provides a method for reconfiguring a flexible wireless communication device comprising the steps of selecting a wireless handset having wireless communication componentry in communication with at least one handset interface and a first removable wireless communication cartridge with a first set of preselected features for a first wireless communication system that is removably connected to the handset through the at least one handset interface, disconnecting the first removable wireless communication cartridge from the at least one handset interface, selecting a second wireless communication cartridge with a second set of preselected features for a second wireless communication system that is configured for connection with the at least one handset interface, and connecting the second wireless communication cartridge to the at least one handset interface to reconfigure the flexible wireless communication device for operation with the second wireless communication cartridge. A plurality of wireless communication cartridges may be connected to additional handset interfaces formed within the wireless handset. The first wireless communication system may be the same or different from the second wireless communication system, and similarly, the first and the second removable wireless communication cartridges may provide either the same or a different set of preselected features. The removable wireless communication cartridge may even support more than one wireless cellular communication system.
A method of upgrading cellular telephones is further provided herein comprising the following steps of selecting a cellular telephone handset connected to a first removable cellular telephone cartridge that includes electronic wireless components that provide a preexisting set of features for a particular wireless system, disconnecting the first removable cellular cartridge from the cellular telephone handset, and replacing the first removable cellular telephone cartridge with a second removable cellular telephone cartridge that includes electronic wireless components that provide an upgraded set of features for the wireless system.
By providing a flexible wireless communication device in accordance with the invention, handset units may be useful for a longer time without becoming rapidly obsolete. Because the same telephone may be used for multiple systems, an operator may be only required to learn or understand the operation of a single unit, and maintain user data in a central location. A flexible wireless telephone would also allow individuals such as world travelers to learn and operate the user-interface of only one telephone. The same telephone may be used with different wireless systems by replacing all or part of its internal electronics with components designed for other systems. The telephone may even gain new features by replacing the existing electronics with additional component electronics that enable these new features. The flexible telephones described herein provide relatively uncomplicated solutions to upgrading the unit by simply replacing a cartridge that may be as easy as replacing a battery within a portable electronic device. This cartridge-style replacement system may be even more robust than circuit-board replacement. Moreover, the modularity may provide easier repair of communication handsets such as cellular telephones. When the unit is malfunctioning, the cartridge may simply be replaced to provide a more economical solution. Telephone handsets provided in accordance with the principles of the present invention may further include replaceable antennas. An original telephone handset may be further modified to offer a wide range of optimal frequencies whereas replacement of the circuit-board assemblies in some present-day telephones do not allow replacement of an antenna component. A unit may also provide relatively easy access to the cartridge component to allow for replacement. Meanwhile, current handsets are not designed for user-level upgrades or reconfiguring, and are not intended to provide access to internal components. Most cellular telephones today may not be opened, and are particularly difficult to re-assemble even when their interior may be accessed. The circuit board, or other internal electronics, of present cell phones may not be readily changed. The disassembly of devices of today presents the risk of emitting harmful levels of radiation upon re-assembly, or the unauthorized or illegal transmission of communication signals. However, handset cartridges provided herein may be properly manufactured in advance, and may continue to be FCC compliant. Moreover, a cartridge may be easily replaced in a predetermined or uniform manner or location as opposed to current circuit-boards which may be positioned in virtually any manner selected by manufacturers. The handset and cartridge components may be manufactured by different vendors in accordance with a standardized interface configuration between the component assemblies such as those established by the PCMCIA. This modular architecture enables relatively simple replacement of the internal electronics. Because most units today include internal hardwired components that are relatively integrated in order to meet selected size and weight parameters, these devices fail to provide the modularity, flexibility, and upgradeability offered by the invention. Meanwhile, the modularity of the wireless communication handset and cartridge(s) systems provided herein offer a wide range of flexibility. The handset and cartridge assemblies do not require particular subsystems or components to be installed in a fixed section. Neither the cartridge nor the handset is required to include a particular or fixed arrangement of modem electronics or any other electronic componentry. The flexible wireless systems described herein therefore provide an effective way to change the featureset and/or wireless system supported by a wireless device to effectively extend its usefulness and product life.